1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to mechanical projectors and more specifically to shooting apparatus powered by a linearly-resilient member.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Mechanical projectors employing linearly resilient members to accelerate a projectile span a broad spectrum of complexity. The simplest example of this genera of projectors is the common slingshot, this being comprised of a forked body, the central member of the fork acting as a handle, and each of the arms of the fork having bound to it one end of an elastic strap or tube. Refinement of this basic structure may yield improvements in range and accuracy, but its inherent limitations remain, these including strength of the user, and steadiness and alignment of the hands when drawing the elastic member taut and taking aim.
Devices directed to improving over the common slingshot include that shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,248 issued to Kivenson in 1983. Therein, a compound slingshot is disclosed, this employing a plurality of pulleys for guiding an elastic member. However, accuracy is not maximized in Kivenson's device because the elastic member continues to be drawn and held by hand while taking aim.
Similar limitations are inherent in the related arrow projecting device of Taylor, et al., disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,703,744 issued in 1987; and, in the lever-assisted slingshot disclosed by Bozek in U.S. Pat. No. 4,651,707 issued in 1987.
Accuracy appears improved in an elastic-powered, rifle-like device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,852 issued to Shepherd in 1974. Therein, an elongate body is provided for steadiness in aiming and a trigger is employed to release the resilient member with more precision than is possible with the naked hand. Further, Shepard's elastic tubing is formed into a loop including a length of nonresilient bowstring, the tubing running alongside the body of the device and the bowstring being stretched across a perpendicular bow. However, whenever a substantial length of such a linear member, be it bowstring or resilient tubing, is oriented perpendicular to the line of flight of the projectile it accelerates, resistance occurs and efficiency is sacrificed. Underwater applications suffer even more noticeably from such resistance. Further, when a bow is oriented perpendicular to the body of a shooting apparatus, it presents the structural problem of mounting the bow securely against the stress it suffers in use and, in any case, makes the apparatus less streamlined. For example, when using such a weapon in wooded areas, a perpendicularly-oriented bow is likely to catch on passing brush, and the like.
Further, the prior devices are adapted to projecting either a pellet or an elongate projectile such as an arrow, but neither is easily convertible between being able to project one, to the other.
Thus, there appears a need for a streamlined mechanical shooting apparatus, being structured so as to maximize accuracy in aiming as well as release, while minimizing friction against the surrounding environment and being easily convertible between projecting pellets and elongate projectiles.